


Battle Scars

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: ANON: "How's about a fic where Lance gets sick and ends up collapsing in the middle of a battle?"





	

The quickness of Lance's breath was drying his mouth. Every inch of his body ached and begged for mercy. But you can’t surrender in a battle, especially when your opponent refuses to surrender as well.

_ I shouldn’t have fought while sick... _ he thought through the haze blocking his concentration,  _ I should be resting....but I have to do this....I have to...I promised Pidge I would.... _

Lance took a breath and looked out over the battle grounds. Ammunition remains were scattered everywhere.  _ I have to....lock onto the target.....you’re the sharpshooter.... _

A small flash of orange caught the corner of Lance’s eye, darting out from a barrier and behind another. He had his target: Pidge.

Lance pulled his arm back and fired. A water balloon launched from his hand, hitting Pidge square in the chest. The water stained her clothes darker as a huge grin spread across his face. Perfect shot. The Blue Paladin shot up from his hiding space, fists raised in the air in triumph.

“Yes!”

But the world tilted beneath him. Lance immediately lost his footing and fell right back down on his backside. His target peered down at him, one hand on her hip, the other holding another water balloon.

“I  _ told  _ you we don’t have to do this. Not until you’re better.”

Still, Lance smiled. Up until that point, he and Pidge had a fantastic time with their water balloon fight. Pidge had told him about the times she and Matt would go outside in the summer and pelt each other with balloons until the sun went down. He’d been planning this for weeks, trying to find balloons and a proper place to set up an arena. He wasn’t about to let a fever hold him back.

“I still won the round, though.” He smirked.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “We should at least try to get your fever down if we’re gonna continue.”

She held her arm straight out, and let the water balloon drop, landing right on Lance’s forehead and exploding.


End file.
